


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo puts himself in danger one too many times, and Isaac has had enough.





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mini fic for "Things you said after you kissed me" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.  
> [Original fic](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182725821253/14-things-you-said-after-you-kissed-me-with) posted on Tumblr

Theo’s not expecting it to happen. He’s imagined it, sure. But in his head it was always under different circumstances than the one he’s currently faced with.

One moment Isaac is yelling in his face about what an asshole he is, and the next he’s pinning Theo to the wall and kissing him. There’s anger there, but also a desperation that Theo can feel down to his bones. He never realized just how much he needed this until it was happening. 

“You’re still an asshole,” Isaac mutters, once they pull back for air. 

Theo just smirks, “An asshole you apparently can’t keep your hands off of.”

“Shut up.”

Isaac kisses him again, softer this time but the heat and the passion are still there. Theo fists a hand in his shirt and pulls him closer, earning a moan from Isaac. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Theo kisses him. Because he can. And it silences whatever retort Isaac had on his lips. 

When Isaac pulls back again, he stays close, panting against his lips, as he rests his forehead against Theo’s. 

“Don’t think this means the argument is over,” Isaac tells him.

“I’d be surprised if you let something go for once,” Theo replies.

Isaac sighs, “I would be in love with an insufferable asshole.”

“You say such nice things to be,” Theo tells him. “Really, I’m feeling the romance here.”

Isaac rolls his eyes, “I’d be more inclined to be romantic if you weren’t constantly doing reckless things that almost get you killed.”

Theo shrugs, “I just never knew you cared.”

“Of course I do,” Isaac says. “I just told you I loved you.”

“Well technically…”

Isaac groans, “Seriously Theo? I love you, okay? So I would really appreciate it if you didn’t throw yourself in the line of fire anymore.”

“I’ll try and be better about it,” Theo says, knowing it’s best not to make any promises.

“I suppose that’ll have to do for now.”

“And Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

“I know,” Isaac pecks his lips. “You’re the definition of people doing stupid things for love.”


End file.
